The Begining (part 1)
by bitchy brunette
Summary: After my other series, "Then End" Angel comes back where he belongs...


A/N: I am so sorry I decided on continuing this. I know it has a lot of timeline problems, but since this   
has two past stories attached, I guess I can call it my own little AU. I'm not sure how many parts this one is going   
to end up as. It depends on how lazy I am and how much homework I have this weekend and next week. If I have a   
total brainstorm, it'll probably be done around the middle of the week after next. No promises! Once again, if this is   
lacking your fave character, (Anya, Xander, Riley, etc…), or your favorite character is Willow, Buffy, or Angel,   
and I've totally chopped up their personality, or said something they would NEVER have, I apologize. I'm not funny   
enough to think up of lines for Xander, Riley pisses me off to no end, and it's just I've never really paid attention to   
the newer episodes I've seen, and I haven't had much time to see any of the newest ones. Is Anya even still a part   
of Buffy? I promise I'll try to see a recent ep of BTVS. Really! ;)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed and laid her head on the table. Willow nudged the blonde sharply. Buffy's head popped up,   
and the teacher glared at the student. Buffy ignored her, and smiled lightly at Willow. The bell rang, and the girls   
gathered their pencils and paper, cramming them into book-bags.   
"Buffy, don't act like everything is ok. I know you feel really down about this Angel thing-" Buffy turned   
sharply to stare at her dense best friend.  
"No, Will. I told you, I got over this before. I can do it again. Angel will come back. I know it. He just has   
to be normal again. We're destined." Buffy looked so sure of this, Willow tried not to cry over the complete   
impossibility of the relationship.   
"But what if it takes 10 or 20 more years? Buff, you don't exactly have all the time in the world here. I   
wish I could tell you everything was going to end up super, like in Romeo and Juliet, but that's not the case."  
Buffy didn't have the heart to correct Willow's mistake. She had seen something, and he wasn't going to   
get away this time. Willow watched Buffy dash off down a hall. "Buffy! Where are you going? Hey, wait up!" The   
redhead Wicca dashed after her friend.   
'You are not going to hide this time, I'll catch you, and you can bet on it.' Buffy tried not to show her   
unusual speed as she chased the dark figure out of the doors and into the field. She was gaining on it, and as soon   
as she was close enough, she leapt onto its back.   
The figure didn't make a sound, but was thrown to the ground rather violently by Buffy. "Why are you   
watching me? Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Buffy straddled the person and turned them over   
rather abruptly.   
"Angel?"   
Willow dashed onto the field, and bent over, her hands resting on her knees. She panted, and looked over   
at Buffy on the darkly dressed man. Buffy's back was blocking the view of a face, but Willow had a hunch. The   
only thing she was having a hard time believing was that Buffy was able to catch up to the vampire so quickly. 'I   
mean, come on, aren't they supposed to have super strength? What is he doing here anyway?' Willow caught her   
breath, and walked over. She steeled herself for the screaming match that was sure to come next.   
Buffy stared in disbelief. How could he be back? It had only been about 2 weeks since Angel had left her   
the brief note, and disappeared again. 'The note that I lamely carry around with me.' The small teen reminded   
herself. She could almost feel his eyes burning through her jean pocket, where it was. "What are you doing here?   
After last time…" Buffy trailed that thought, not wanting to dwell on their painful past, filled with separation.   
"There's a problem. In LA. I would've called, only-"  
Buffy looked at him suspiciously. There was more going on here than the vampire was letting on. 'And   
why was he in such a hurry to get away if he needed my help?' "Not here. Can we go somewhere?" Buffy looked   
around casually.   
"Don't you have class?" Angel looked at the dreary brick building fleetingly.   
"Not anymore." Buffy waved to Willow, who was now walking toward them. 'My life is such a soap-opera,'   
Buffy thought as she walked off with the tall man of the high school campus. 'Maybe if it didn't always end up a   
tragedy, I wouldn't mind so much…'  
  



End file.
